Assassin's Creed: James's story
by x3zioAuditorex
Summary: James Sarwin had been living on the streets and one of his father's friends finds him and changes his whole life.


During World War II, there was a young orphan boy named James. He had aged out of the orphanage three weeks ago on his seventeenth birthday. He hadn't been able to find a house or job, so he had been living on the streets for the past few weeks.

The creed his father was in had seemed to have died out along with his father. James had dreamed all his life to become an assassin. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted," he muttered to himself. While he was deep in thought, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and accidentally ran into one of the German soldiers.

"Hey, watch where you're going kid," the man said in his heavy German accent. James immediately snapped out of his gaze and nodded quickly. The nazi didn't acknowledge James's response because something else had caught his attention. James quickly got away before the soldier might want to question him any.

James hadn't eaten in several days and felt weak from lack of nutrition. He sat next to a couple of elderly men on a bench and had his gaze fixed on several food carts nearby. "If only I could get an apple or something," he thought. He observed some of the people buying groceries and focused on and older man who didn't look very capable of defending himself. James stood up and walked over to the man, unaware of him being a German soldier and took his bag full of food from him. Another man had been watching in the crowd and shook his head slowly. The soldier started shouting at James in German and started coming after him with a knife. Suddenly the man who had been watching for a while pushed some people who were watching out of the way. He unsheathed his hidden blade under his sleeve and stabbed the nazi quickly in the back. James looked at the man with wide eyes. He tried to speak but the mysterious hooded man grabbed his arm and was speedily leading him away since more soldiers were running towards them.

"Who are you?" James asked as he was running beside the man. They came to an alley and the man said, "Who I am or where I am taking you is not important right now, Mr. Sarwin." James had a puzzled look on his face. "H-How do you know my name...?"

The hooded man didn't reply and turned to face the Germans. He yelled what seemed to be a threat at them in German by the way they had a look of fear on their faces. "Who is this man?" James thought. The scared soldiers ran off after the German threat was yelled at them. "Who are you?" James asked again. "Regner, Regner Smith," The man said in his deep French accent. "And what do you want with me... Regner?" James asked curiously.

"Before your father passed," Regner started, "He knew his illness would kill him. He asked me to find you and apologize for never being there for you and that he loved you very much." James narrowed his eyes at Regner. "If he really meant it, why did he leave me on the doorstep of an orphanage?"

Regner shook his head, "He had no choice. The creed now says you cannot have any children. I was the only one he told. Since your mother died during giving birth to you, he had no choice." James still wasn't convinced. He sighed. "Alright. I can't really blame you for my father's doings. But I have one question. How could he love me if he had never met me?" Regner ignored the question, "But that's not the only reason why I have gotten you. Your father asked me to train you. But you do have a choice whether you want to enter the brotherhood or not."

James looked at him at awe. "You're kidding right? I've always wanted to!" Regner almost had what seemed to be a grin on his face. "Good. First, we need to get you out of... those. You aren't getting the outfit yet but I do have old clothes of mine that may fit you," Regner said. James nodded and leaned against the stone building they were next to. He had a huge grin on his face and thought, "Wow, I thought I'd be living on the streets for the rest of my life."


End file.
